


夹心饼干。

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, MASTER OF TWO SHERLOCK HOLMES IS NOT FUJIMARU RITSUKA, Sherlock Holmes Alter | Assassin, Threesome - F/M/M, Unnamed Oringial Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background maybe 2.1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 看好警示TAG。看好警示TAG。看好警示TAG。她没有杀死那个女孩。而Alter决定惩罚她。注明：本文中迦勒底的御主“她”与FUJIMARU RITSUKA/藤丸立香/咕哒子没有任何关系，是读者本身，请不要以藤丸立香/咕哒子这个角色进行任何形式的代入。SHE MAINS READER,NOT FUJIMARU RITSUKA.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Reader
Kudos: 10





	夹心饼干。

尚有人气的小屋里，壁炉中的火焰燃得正旺。Alter把火炉上的炖汤连锅一起扔出窗外，丰厚的油脂粘在白手套上，洇出一片油黄色。带着嫌恶的表情，他自下而上脱掉手套，打量一阵微微有些发亮的指尖，似乎在思索着处理方法。  
她被Alter放在屋子正中唯一一把靠背椅上，细腻绒毛有些扎人，但很暖和。配上火堆带来的热度，昏昏欲睡是免不了的。但她还在努力保持清醒：身为普通人的她从来不能忖度福尔摩斯的心思，不论哪一位都一样。福尔摩斯的更好沟通，他很善良，不知道他的心思，也能确信他不会害她。可Alter不一样，他看起来比莫里亚蒂还要危险——即使莫里亚蒂都对他提起十二万分的警惕。  
他说，这是给她不杀死那女孩的惩罚。  
很多时候，她确实愿意纵容Alter，甚至包括眼下这事。他脱下她的外套，用手术刀请准无误地划开衬衫上的每一粒纽扣，任由它们滚落到地上，在毛毯的包裹下消失踪迹，如其他落在地上的衣服一般。他只容她着一件文胸，黑色的蝴蝶花纹蕾丝，与下半身的户外运动裤相比，精致得略显诡异。她能感受到他落在她小腹上的目光，就像是在思考如何将子宫从她的身体里活生生地拽出来——和他杀死白教堂的那些妓女一样。  
锋利的刀锋划过肌肤，恐惧自胸腔中蔓延开来。她记得他是如何处置那些敌人的，残忍、冷酷、毫无怜悯，于各式生灵中自由穿梭，苍白的脸颊上沾染着鲜红的血液，像一只漂亮的燕尾蝶。只不过燕尾蝶仍为世人带来美，而他只会带来无止尽的死亡，宛若死神驾临世间，是最后的梦魇。  
Alter最终割下了她的文胸。像是对刀不甚满意般，他把小刀折好塞回衣兜，转而张开手掌抚上从胸罩里跃出的两团软肉。他的手与福尔摩斯不同，细嫩得像一块从身上滑下的丝绸，只在末尾结合处挑出一抹尾韵，是解剖刀在几处留下的老茧与手腕上层层叠叠、被他自己割伤的伤口。摩擦过因寒意挺立的乳尖时总能带来丝丝酥麻，撩拨起心底隐藏许久的情欲。她的身体肯定红了——她能用目光扫到那些潮红，毛细血管充血的潮红，泛在身上，诚实地反映出她的渴求。  
“你看看你。”Alter捧起她的脸颊，同她接吻：一个缺乏绅士风度的吻，宛若狂风暴雨，铺天盖地地向她席卷而来，将她卷进浪潮当中，逐浪漂浮。Alter的独占欲是极为旺盛的，自很久之前的存活时代就已是如此，在遇到另一位——那位真正的“福尔摩斯”之后，更是变本加厉地将她的偏爱与纵容发挥到极致。他总想把每一寸气息都极其霸道地占据，张扬地宣告她是只属于他一个人的，只属于他这个“福尔摩斯”的女人。  
相互摩擦的舌面引来一浪浪情欲，Alter的手掌揉捏着饱满紧实的双峰，缓慢而虔诚地将她的身体吞噬，从脖颈，到谷间。用力地吮吸在她的身体上印下片片红痕，肿起的淤血带有强烈宣示主权的意味，诱惑着迷恋血液的Alter，忍不住进一步深入其中。宽松的户外运动裤很容易就让Alter探进手来，隔着轻薄的内裤，善于割开肌肤的灵巧手指此刻为情爱挥舞，挑弄着隐藏在两腿间的那处秘地。  
她湿了。  
这算不上什么新闻。在Alter欺身上前，挑起来那双金黄色的眼瞳望她时，她就已经湿了。分明是同福尔摩斯一模一样的脸，拥有着一模一样的身体，甚至名字也一模一样，但Alter却富有堕落与绝望的魅力，就如同在深渊里盛开的花，如同诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。她怎么可能不渴求？她如此深爱着这张脸、这具身体……还有这个，与众不同的灵魂。  
“你知道吗，和男人上吊后会不由自主完成身体的最后一次勃起一样，那些妓女死掉的时候，她们的阴道都是湿的。”Alter伸出艳红色的舌尖，舔舐着她充血挺立的乳头。她有些瑟缩，不知是因为Alter突然在情爱间提起罪案，还是因为Alter尖锐的犬齿擦过她敏感尖端时所带来的阵阵酥麻。“我不喜欢那些东西，又黏又臭，虽然与血同源，但是没有血的味道。”  
Alter的手指按在她穴口外侧，被洇湿的薄布紧紧地贴在她不停分泌爱液的那处，不适感比愉悦更甚。她呜咽一声，下意识地摆着腰，想要褪掉裹在身上的衣物，却又被Alter按在原地——被迫的。Alter纤长细嫩的手指别开内裤，情色的湿热正引诱探访者继续前行。试探的指尖在滑腻的爱液辅助下一路畅通钻进肉穴里，他曲起指节，在小穴里咕啾咕啾地搅弄起来，演奏出淫靡的乐章。  
她已顾不得要不要脱去衣物，直冲头顶的快活让她霎时软在扶手椅上，在呻吟之余大口大口地呼吸着。他们分明是第一次做爱，Alter却那般熟悉何处能让她直冲云霄。此时还隔着裤子，若更进一步……  
Alter早预料到她的想法，稍显狂暴地扯掉她的长裤，连内裤也一起。湿淋淋的阴户就如此暴露在Alter眼前，水光淋漓，在火光照耀下闪着点滴光亮。  
说得好听，Alter实质上也是第一次真正因为想要一个女人而和她做爱。他当然有过情妇，躺在他床上，用尽浑身解数讨好他，想多获得一些酬劳。但最后的下场是成为白教堂的不幸牺牲者之一：女人的血总比那些黏腻的玩意儿香甜。可Alter看到她时，却不由自主地被她吸引，想要把她作弄得……一塌糊涂。  
也许是因为福尔摩斯“本人”对她有好感。  
突如其来地想法让Alter霎时停下动作。他差些直接吐在地上，可身为英灵，他的胃里空空如也，即使吐，也只能吐出不太多的胃酸。  
停顿让她稍显慌张，只好抓着Alter的衣领小声抗议，试图唤回他的注意力。然而性事却把她的叫喊都变成了华美的乐章，甘美异常。  
“你很喜欢他。”Alter用得是肯定句，“你想没想过，如果他看到你现在这幅下贱得就像是白教堂妓女的模样，会怎么想？”  
怎么想。  
如春雷般的问题炸醒她的头脑，却令她的身体更加敏感，又顺应本能涌出一片爱液。  
Alter近乎嘲讽地笑笑：“他是个不会和你上床的圣人。他连爱情都不愿同你谈，怕离开之后伤了你的心。”脑海中什么谈判技巧都抛之脑后，Alter如今只想顺应自己的心思，狠狠地呵斥女孩，直到女孩说出他不愿意听的真相——谁会选他呢！他不过是一个妄想的造物，一个假货，所有存在的记忆都是虚假的！没人会爱假货的。  
扒开潋滟的两瓣阴唇，Alter粗暴地摩擦着顶端敏感的蜜豆。神经密布的软肉哪里经受得了这般折磨，她还没能思考，快感就先一步占据高地，插旗称王。快感顺着骨骼爬上头顶轰得炸开，她头昏目眩，只能随每一波翻涌的浪潮用呻吟奏响狂热的乐章。但Alter不愿这么放过她，上次还是一根手指，这次却粗暴地塞进整整三根。洁白细长的手指深深地探进她的蜜穴，撑开殷红的嫩肉。疼痛、充斥大脑的疼痛，恍若锋利的三棱刀割开她的身体。可快乐也从不停止。几次进出后，穴口变得松软起来，逐渐适应手指团在一起的尺寸。羞辱式的惩罚当下变成在其中肆无忌惮地探索扩张。柔软内壁被修长手指搅弄摩擦引来阵阵舒爽，冲走她大脑里仅剩的些许理智，直至最后分毫不剩。  
生理性的泪水模糊了她的视野，把她的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，显得格外迷离。Alter会错心意，一时间怒火中烧。“你是不是在想着他的脸！”他把她从扶手椅里抓起，又翻个身猛地把她按在扶手椅上。  
她发出一声闷哼，发现Alter沾满她爱液的手指正抵在后门。  
“你不该如此怀疑她的。”一模一样的声线，却更加知性、更加温柔。她不必回头，就能知道那是“福尔摩斯”，身为Ruler的福尔摩斯。按Alter的说法：“真货”。“她一直都很偏心你。”令人安心的浅淡的烟草香气越来越近，逐渐将她整个人包裹其中。  
“仅仅是因为她得不到你。”  
“是她不选择得到我。”  
她发出一声不清不楚的呜咽，打断二人的谈话。情欲造成的潮热还未曾消退，身体不由自主地渴求更多，早不自觉地磨起大腿。她才不是圣人。  
“摸摸我……”她难为情地别开眼，颤抖的声音里带着祈求，“谁都好，摸摸我……我想要你……”她闭起眼睛，迫使自己说出那句话，“哪个‘福尔摩斯’，我都……想要……”荡妇也好，妓女也罢，她很乐意做独属于两位福尔摩斯的下流女人，渴求他们给予自己快乐。  
她没睁开眼，随便抓了一个人的手就往自己身下引，直到那人把整根手指都没入穴内，她才顺着手腕发现她抓得是Ruler。不愿让Alter再想东想西，她向后顶顶腰，示意Alter的手指可以进来——从后面。  
Alter与Ruler对视一眼，难得同意了暂时放下干戈。他们都深爱着她；她也深爱着他们。暂时达成统一也是能够忍受的。  
他们把她抱到长沙发上，让Ruler反面抱着她，而Alter在她身后，半跪在地上虔诚地吻着她的脊背，令她逐渐放松下来。紧闭的处女地稍显干涩，他揩了些前面分泌的液体涂开，在紧闭的皱褶上打着转。她半是害怕半是期待地回头看着Alter做准备工作，却被Ruler吻上两片柔软的、缀着水光的唇。Ruler宽大又布满化学灼伤的手掌稳稳地扣在她的后脑，灵巧的舌头舔过整齐排列的贝齿，在每一处内壁上流连许久。分离时，交换的唾液黏在二人唇间不愿离开，拉出长长的银丝。  
她这才意识到Alter的手指已侵入自己的身体。感觉有些诡异，心中却升出一种莫名的快乐——这是为另一样更为硕大的物体深入她身体而铺好道路，而她希望那根东西能进到她的身体中，同时。她能感受到身下Ruler逐渐硬起的硕物，紧紧地抵着下腹，向她告白着难得的渴求。  
但来得比她想象中更快，第二根手指深入后穴时，Ruler也按捺不住了。他试探性地掰开掩着穴口的两瓣阴唇，食指落在阴蒂上，轻轻地挑弄神经密布的那块软肉。曾经寄托了她无数幻想的双手现如今在她最下流那处辛勤地耕耘着，遍布伤痕的手指探进早已湿滑的蜜穴里开疆拓土，在柔软内壁上流连忘返，又凭借直觉找寻着方位，最终落在舒爽那地按揉碾压。  
在前后双穴里里搅弄的手指牵出漂亮的银丝，情色的水声填满整间屋子，鱼水合欢的快乐与暧昧旖旎的浪荡在她仅剩的些许理智里交相上映，不停挑战着她敏感身体的底线，血液在毛细血管里过度加速循环，将皮肤都映出浅浅的粉红色，俨然一副情迷意乱的淫荡模样。她早已讲不出话来，用手臂堪堪地遮着脸蛋，任由生理性的泪水沾得到处都是，喘息与呻吟不受控地从喉咙里滚出。身体本能性的向Ruler靠拢，贴在整整齐齐的西装上求饶着，因为那些过度的快乐早已让她变得一塌糊涂。她大声地呻吟着，身体仿佛被抛上云端，又一次次自云端坠落。密集的快感令她止不住地颤栗，生理性的泪水沾满整张美丽的面庞。  
“Sher……lock……”她抽抽搭搭地喊着他们的名字，渴求他们给予更多。  
贪心得又何止是她。  
充血的艳红肉瓣挤压着苍白的手指，布满皱褶的隐秘之地吞吐着另一人的馈赠，纵然二位福尔摩斯都以理性闻名，此刻也看得双眼发直、下身发紧，只得任由所有血液都涌上大脑，冲走所有此刻没用又累赘的理性。他们都想狠狠地操进这具为他们狂乱的身体里，把她再推上另一番巅峰极乐。  
失去填充物的小穴可怜巴巴地收合着，张开诱人的小口，等待着另一轮侵入。谁都不知道是谁先开始的，但他们都觉自己快要烧着了，赶忙解开裤子，扶着早已硬得难受的阴茎，借此机会抵进她体内。他们彼此都被情欲困得要命。尚淌着水的小穴松松软软，Ruler没费多少力气就顶了进去，任湿热的媚肉将他的肉棒紧致包裹。  
在旁看着的Alter倒似笑非笑地哼了一声。如此循规蹈矩，真不愧是站在正义那方的可怜人。虽没张口询问，但他非常确信Ruler的拒绝——哈！管他呢！Alter抬手揩了把二人交合之处，把淅淅沥沥落下的滑腻液体涂到后面，缓慢地从后面顶进她的身体。  
终究是一模一样的人，连那活儿都一样。但如今，她哪里有心情思考这事。前后两处肉穴被填满，她发出一声舒爽又餍足的叹息，只觉身体被撑得满满当当，容不下更多了。但二位可不允她现在就交代了事，两双触感截然不同，却长成同样尺寸的手掌同时抚上她的胸口与脊背，摩挲着光滑白皙的皮肤，引来更多欲火燃起渴求。她半是祈求半是挣扎地发出一番意味不明地喘息，一塌糊涂的脑海里仅剩追逐快乐，下意识抱紧Ruler，将整个身子向下探去，让他们进入得更深。  
Alter霎时变了脸色。他扬手在两瓣圆润臀肉上落下结实的一掌，毫不顾忌她的感受，在还未完全适应粗壮异物侵入的后穴里为所欲为地顶弄起来。来自身后的疼痛让她把Ruler抱得更紧，甚至整个身体都赖在Ruler身上，磨蹭着上好的羊毛布料。然而，Alter却不愿这么“服输”。他抓着她的腰，把她向后拽住，猛力地操干着未被探索过的秘地。  
前侧，Ruler低头吻她，却少了些温柔。一路向下，唇齿厮磨着她胸前涨红的两颗樱桃，加重力道揉捏着沉甸甸的软肉。可他怎能容忍Alter一人快活？他们比同胞兄弟还要清楚对方的想法，独占她——怎么可能。他往深处顶顶，直顶感官丰富的花心。  
她颤抖着，抓紧Ruler的肩膀，低声呻吟着。她被他们爱着——这一事实就足以让她迎接高潮。因充血变得鲜红的嫩穴不停地分泌出比平日还多的花蜜，任由巨大的肉棒一次次侵入其中，用圆润的顶端一次次抵到那深处一点。这世上没什么毒品能比得带着爱意的抽插更具成瘾性，她弓起身子，在充斥欣忭的快活下放纵自我享受情浪冲刷。  
他们像倾盆暴雨，在她这般狭小的池塘里引起万丈波澜。而她只能随波逐流，任他们打破枯燥乏味的平静，引得一切波涛翻涌、巨浪滔天。Alter揉捏着她浑圆的臀肉，Ruler则自前侧蹂躏胸前两团软肉，双重夹击又一次将她推向云端。她的双腿早因迎合二人不停地操干分开大半，只消低头欣赏，就能欣赏到如饕餮般不知餍足吞食着两根粗大肉棒的密处，华蜜如许，看得人只觉阵阵热流冲上头顶。不论Ruler还是Alter，他们引以为豪的自制力在此刻都化作碎片。谁能忍得住呢？他们猛力地干进她的身体里，大开大合地操她，任由淫靡水声充斥整间屋子，落出一室旖旎。  
她的身子早就酥了，超过临界值得快感惹得她眼前一副天旋地转。Ruler把手伸进她的口中，填满这最后一处空缺。生理与心理的双重快乐拖着她步入这场鱼水合欢的愉悦，她的身体仿佛触电般不停地颤抖着，在刺激之下抖得不成样子，非得任两个人抱着才能勉强立住身子。  
毫无征兆地，她高潮了。漫长、近乎疯狂的高潮，阵阵收缩的花穴淌出一片湿热，和润滑剂与蜜液混在一起，旖旎婆娑，任本初的快乐将送她至青云之上摘取极乐。  
可另外二人还未释放。  
而他们一向乐意渴求更多。  
沉甸甸的囊袋被富有弹性的臀肉拍打着，发出色情的啪啪声。高潮过后的敏感身体哪里经得起这番折磨，仅仅是最轻微的触碰都能换来她近乎歇斯底里地喘息与呻吟，何况是如此剧烈的抽插与拨弄。松软的穴肉与肠道被操到酸麻，可她依旧不愿二人停下。Alter掰过她的头，同她接吻，在情难自制地突破最后一道防线前，把所有淫乱的声响都一并锁成最美妙的秘密。  
春色无边。  
湿漉滑腻的两处小穴承受着他二人愈发强力迅速的抽插，她面色酡红，娇软身体随本性扭动着，迎合他们的操干。可Alter却坏心眼地绕过她的身体，按揉起花穴顶头肿胀的肉粒，用一切他能想到的方式欺负着那处。小腹酸软酥麻，她再也承受不了更多了。一次次积攒的快感令她难以承受，被一浪浪的情欲越推越高，直到突破最后的界限。盛大的欢愉在她脑中炸开，演化成巅峰的极乐。连续的高潮摧毁了她所有理智，她呻吟着，只剩眩晕与迷离跌宕起伏，化作最终的谢幕曲。  
没人能在滔天巨浪下独善其身——当一个飓风与另一个飓风相遇，他们只会化作更大、更具摧毁性的飓风。  
他们近乎同时在她的身体里高潮了。任由爱液同精液一同把她的私密处点缀得水光淋漓，浑浊的白色液体挂在被操红的穴口上淅淅沥沥地淌下地上，香艳得任谁看了都要羞红脸颊。  
Ruler终于松了手，任Alter抱着她，坐在边上。  
Alter总羡慕他是“真货”，是真正的“福尔摩斯”。但某些时候，他却也羡慕Alter能将自己的渴求尽数讲清，也尽数实现。就如现在，他亲吻着她微张的唇瓣，借事后收拾的名义又一次探进其中；而他坐在这里，用魔力掩盖一切，唯恐迦勒底的其他人会注意到发生了什么。  
她微眯着眼，懒洋洋地趴在Alter身上，向Ruler伸出手来。  
通讯中断很久了。他们还有时间。


End file.
